Mizuki's Daily (Kind of)
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Hey, my name is Mizuki and I'm going to start writing about what happens throughout my days. My life is pretty normal, I guess. But, ever since I started attending Ouran Academy, strange and random things started happening. (still not sure if it's the school or the students) I'm not sure what's going on, but follow me on my journey as I live my life! (Author: Sayuri)
1. Introduction to Mizuki's Daily

**Introduction to "Mizuki's Daily"**

This is…I don't know what it is.

Each chapter isn't supposed to be too long. (easier and faster to read.)

It's kind of like "my secret" except without the confusion, more interaction with the main characters…and everything is from Mizuki's POV basically.

It's also more "normal" than "my secret."

(Although I'm not sure what "normal" even is.)

The titles of each chapter is like day one, day two (etc.) there might be some words like an actual title. Eh.

Who knows?

This is mainly for my creativity/imagination to flow so that my chapters for my other stories will be better.

Kind of like a warm-up you know?

My friends (who are anime freaks too) read these and told me they were interesting.

I'll upload one chapter per day if that's okay…or one whenever I want to.

(Lol disagreement with the title.)

Anyways, please comment if you find them interesting, boring, stupid (etc.)

Don't be critical for this one, since it's my warm-up chapter kind of thing.

Be critical of my other stories instead.

Remember, comment!

Enjoy! (please?)

:D


	2. Day 1

**Day 1 – First day…kind of…**

Today, I am a new student at Ouran Academy as a high school student.  
Then again, since I just started high school, and I am a first year in tenth grade…I don't know if that counts as being "new."  
Hmmm…class did not start yet…maybe I'll wander around a bit.  
I'm in class 1-A…sooo…guess I'll find it while I'm looking around.

While I'm wandering, I'll tell you a little about me:  
My family is not rich, but we're not that poor either.  
It is just that my parents tend to travel a lot, going on business trips and such throughout the year.  
(They use most of our money for their travels)  
They leave just enough for me and my siblings to rent an apartment room, buy necessary groceries, good, and sometimes even what we want.  
The times they are home, usually around the holidays, are kind of awkward…but nice.  
I live with my younger sister, Hanako, who is 10 years old and younger brother, Kazuki, who is only 8 years of age.  
I have one older brother too.  
His name is Ryou, who is 18 years old, but he um…he doesn't act his age (which is his true/real self, but just around me.)…well, he is still a teenager.

General information about me:  
I am 15 years old.  
My birthday is on November 11.  
My favorite colors are cerulean and pastel blue.  
(I know, they are both types of blue.)  
My favorite flower is the white jasmine flower.  
My favorite food?  
Ummm…does ice-cream count? Haha.  
What else? Oh!  
I'm 5ft 5in tall…so I guess I'm pretty tall for a Japanese girl…

Oh! I just heard the bell. Class is about to start. *deep breath* here goes nothing…


	3. Day 2

**Day 2 – Ummm…**

Okay so…yesterday, I was the new student…well kind of…there is also this other new student. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She's also in my class, and apparently we came on the same day. The only thing is…I found her wearing a male uniform today. I wanted to ask after classes, but she seemed she was rushing to be somewhere. I wonder why?

Oh! I found out there was this club called the "Host Club." All of the girls keep talking about it, and this one girl, I don't know her name…but anyways, she has short, straight, black hair, and bangs that kind of slants to her left side, she wanted me to go with her. I had nothing to do, and I didn't want to go home that early, so I let her show me…boy was I in for a surprise…a really, really big surprise…

I entered the host club room (it's only the 3rd music room. Nothing special) and I was greeted with a blinding light (I have no idea how they got the room to be that bright, but once you enter, it's fine.) and rose petals (where did they get that, I don't know. 99.9% of the school is rich. Haruhi and I being the .01%.) …with the scent of a tropical forest…

I know it might sound…who am I kidding? I sound crazy! A tropical forest in a music room? Ha! Anyways, it's like you enter a whole new different world…well part of the world. Once we entered the room, the girl who brought me here had no hesitation to swing me right towards the table where one other girl was sitting. I said hello, and then behind me, literally out of nowhere, I heard two voices say, "Hello there. Are you new?" I turned around to see who they were, and when I did, it was the identical twins who sat behind me, in my class. I just replied back with a hello and a smile…as time went along…I found out what the host club did…and I think this "host club" isn't my thing…I felt really, really uncomfortable…sitting there…between two squealing girls…and identical twins…doing…ehem…talking in certain ways to each other…ummm…yeah…I don't want to visit here anymore…

I returned home … only to find Ryou Nii-San stuck on the kitchen counter…I asked him how (not that I wanted to know) he got stuck, and he smiled like this ^_^ and lifted elmer's woodglue. (I didn't even know they sold those in Japan!) I helped him get unstuck, and hid the woodglue…well…I had to throw it away, Ryou used it all…-_-* … what am I going to do with him. As an apology, Ryou cooked dinner (he usually does) and did the dishes (which I or my other siblings do.) Then Hanako and Kazuki came and we all ate dinner. I'm just glad I have Hanako and Kazuki because Ryou doesn't act like himself when other people are there. If it was only me…then Ryou acts like … well…himself. (and no he is not bipolar and he is not handicapped and he DOES NOT have problems.)

You might think, because our parents travel a lot that us siblings try to help one another and do not fight…well…we do try to help on another, but…we do fight and get on each other's nerves. Sometimes we will annoy the other on purpose. We're not any different from any other siblings…I think…


	4. Day 3

**Day 3 - *sigh***

Today was a little different than yesterday. Another girl didn't ask me if I wanted to go to the host club room with her, when I said no, she dragged me there. Ugh, I don't find anything special with the host club, except that they are, I admit, are very handsome, and just plain...ummm…I don't know… not entertaining?

Anyways, this time, I sat with the girl, and apparently, she is a fan of men who look and act like little kids…well cute. It was better than yesterday I admit. It was just a little weird how he giggled and rolled around on the sofa.

Though it was better, something weird … well … awkward happened. Today, the Haruhi girl I talked about, the girl who came in a male uniform today…again, was requested by this other girl, who looked quite, umm….not pretty nor beautiful. (I think her name is Ayanokoji…I'll call her Aya.) Aya screamed something about Haruhi being a molester or something, I turned around and found Haruhi on top of her on the floor…but Haruhi looked very surprised and confused. Then Hikaru and Kaoru (I learned their names today.) poured water on Aya and Haruhi. Yeah…that was really weird, and I bet it was really embarrassing for Aya. Well she deserved it, seeing that Haruhi was set up.

When I returned home, I found Hanako looking worried. I asked her what's wrong, and all she said was Kazuki. I just shrugged thinking Kazuki accidentally broke something, but instead, I found Kazuki in his room crying under his blankets. I hugged him and comforted him. I found out that Kazuki was crying because the kids in his class made fun of him because his name sounded like it was a girl's name. ~_~ Man…kids try to bully others for everything now. I told him how his name means harmony, radiance, and hope. He told me how the meanings make it worse because they what girls want. I just rolled my eyes and told him it was better than being named Gorou or Hachirou, which just means the 5th son and 8th son. He did feel better after.

Ryou came in to tell us that dinner was ready, and then started telling Kazuki that his name was special and to tell him if the other kids were bullying him again. I just shook my head and walked out with them.

I wonder why Ryou acts all composed and mature when others are with him, but if I'm the only one, he becomes his childish real self when only with me…what am I going to do with him?


	5. Day 4

**Day 4 - ****Just A Normal Day...Not Exactly**

Well...ah...I'm not sure what to say. Classes were the same...lunch...I ate alone in the classroom. (Of course there were other students there, but I didn't feel like talking to the other students.) Some girls tried to talk to me, but I guess I was too plain and boring because they later went away. I don't mind, and I don't care. I'm definately not used to things around here...that Haruhi girl seems to be used to everything now. After school...that's when weird things usually start to happen...which it did.

After school, I tried to avoid getting pulled into going to the host club again...success? No. Failed...miserably. A girl with medium brown hair, kind of wavy asked me to help her with something. Of course, me being helpful and not thinking ahead, said yes and helped her carry one of two boxes. (she carried the other one.) Until...the boxes were for the host club. I found out her family sells things like costumes and wigs...yeah...I bet you guessed it already...it was for the host club.

Once again, I entered the room, met with the male chorus of welcome, set the boxes down, she pulled me towards the two sofas. She then pushed me down and sat next to me. This all happened in the midst of my confusion and I tried to escape...I failed again...she just pulled my dress, which in turn pulled me down back to the sofa. Then the guy with the blond (did I spell that right?) hair and violet-looking eyes (I do have to say, his eyes are beautiful) sat down on the sofa on the other side of the coffee table. He welcomed me as the new guest and said something cheesy like how beautiful I am. I learned that his name was Suoh Tamaki and that his family actually owns this school. (impressive, i think.) I also found out (I noticed how he kept glancing at Haruhi.) that he knew or found out that "Fujioka-Kun" is actually a girl. While my "friend" was squealing and I have to say, overreacting, I just sat there, kind of dozed out until the club session was over. (Finally.)

When I arrived home, I found Ryou nii-san outside (apparently waiting for me). This is how it went...

_Me: "Nii-san? What are you doing, sitting outside?"_

_Ryou: "I was waiting for you like a nice older brother." (Said this in a composed manner...suspicious)_

_Me: "Did you lock yourself out again?" (Reaching for the door knob.)_

_Ryou: "Nope!" (Smiles and gets up.)_

_Me: (I opened the door and we went inside...everything seemed normal.) "You're acting...not like yourself...did something happen?"_

_Ryou: "No, what do you mean not acting like myself?"_

_Me: "N-nevermind. I'm going to finish my homework. I'll be in my room, if you need anything."_

_Ryou: "Wait!" (Grabs my arm.)_

_Me: "What?" (I was confused.)_

_Ryou: "Can you give me a hug?"_

_Me: "What? Why?" (Still very, very confused. He usually just glomps me or just randomly hugs me whenever he wants to, like a child.)_

_Ryou: "Please?" (looks at me sadly.)_

_Me: *sigh* "Fine." (He proceeds to hug me...we stood there for about a good 1-2 minutes) "Nii-san?"_

_Ryou: "Yeah?"_

_Me: "Is something wrong?"_

_Ryou: "No. I thought I already said that."_

_Me: "Then why are you hugging me for so long. Hanako-chan and Kazuki-kun are going to be here any minute. They're going to think something weird is going on."_

_Ryou: "Well i'm going to make dinner." (lets go of me and goes to the kitchen to cook dinner.)_

It was really weird seeing him composed...acting composed and older brotherly when i got home. I was extremely confused...I think he ate something he wasn't supposed to...maybe he's just tired. He does act mature...more mature when he is really tired. Kazuki arrive home first, then Hanako. I don't think they noticed that Nii-san was acting strange today...I wonder what's really going on?


	6. Day 5

**Day 5 – Mysteries, More Mysteries**

Yeah, things are not getting any more normal than it did the first day of school here. Today, I find a tropical paradise. Yeah, these kids are really rich to be able to afford the stuff they do.

* * *

I met a girl named Kanako in the hallway on my way to the south building (that's where I leave the building to get home.) She was walking in a dream-like trance and she looked like … well she was kind of smiling in a dazed sort of way. I was worried she might hurt herself in her state like that so I decided to help her to wherever she was going, and of course, again, it was the host club room. (Really, what is wrong with them?) All of the girls want to go visit the host club every day after school. (That's when they're in session.)

Anyways, apparently, this girl is host hopper. She changes her requests and jumps from host to host. (They call it a host-hopping disease, which I find very funny and ridiculous.) To thank me, she requested Haruhi Fujioka, yes the girl, and introduced me to her. I didn't have anything important to do at home…but I was worried about my older brother doing something stupid, really, sometimes Tamaki reminds me of him…well whenever he's acting stupid and obnoxious of course.

I just sat there and when it was just Kanako, me and Haruhi, we talked … well mostly Kanako, and Haruhi and I just mostly listened. Haruhi answered questions and such. I was bored…again. Of course I just sat there. Haruhi lived in the apartment above mine, so we walk home together sometimes.

* * *

Finally! The host club session is over and I helped Haruhi clean things up and we both headed home. On our way home, I told her I knew that she was a girl ever since the beginning. She seemed a little shocked in the beginning , like "you knew?" kind of thing. But it only lasted for about 2-3 seconds, so not that long. We told jokes and parted our ways when we arrived to our apartments.

* * *

Once I entered my apartment…it was far from calm. *sigh* sometimes I feel like I'm the mother of three children. It's a pain when they get into fights because I'm the one who always has to pull them apart, unless my brother decides to take charge and help me. Because Nii-san is oldest, they tend to listen to him more…but if they decide not to listen, then…well…just imagine wolves fighting for the last scrap of meat in ages. It's ridiculous, but Ryou Nii-san…he's acting mature and adult-like more than usual. Same as yesterday. When Kazuki and Hanako both left for their rooms, Ryou would usually attack me with a hug and complain like "Kazuki-kun and Hanako-Chan were fighting again." Or "it was so hard to pull them apart!" or make a baby, puppy face and say "why didn't you help?" but…now…he just smiled at me casually and said hi. Then he went into the kitchen and made dinner…

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I like that he's acting like his age now…but I'm kind of scared…well freaked out more like it. On top of that, when Kazuki and Hanako were fighting, it wasn't like their usually petty little fights, it was more brutal and what they said was more hurtful and harsh than usual. Also, they're fighting constantly now. They used to only fight when they were annoyed with something for some reason. Then they would apologize and make up afterwards…but now…it just ends up with them glaring at each other and not even apologizing for the rest of the day…or ever.

* * *

Did I miss something?

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	7. Day 6

**Day 6 – I'm Going Crazy**

Since yesterday was like my millionth time visiting host club, I just decided to go all the time. (It's more fun walking home with Haruhi anyway.)

* * *

I met Kanako again in the middle of the hallway. I found her gazing outside the giant window in the middle of nowhere in the south building and walked with her. She smiled at me with glazed eyes and said nothing the whole way, except something about Haruhi being good-looking and so on.

* * *

Kanako requested Haruhi again and I went with her, only to find that the host club was not in session. Kanako explained to me how she was helping Haruhi learn the waltz. Kanako explained that I was with her and the host members let me stay and watch…or help. I mostly watched.

It was pretty interesting and funny.

I noticed that Suoh was sulking, sitting where the window was. (Pretty funny.) And I overheard the Hitachiin twins say that he wanted to dance with Haruhi and teach her how

…so he likes Haruhi, huh?

Things were fun, until the practice was over and they called it a day. (I was kind of wandering aimlessly around the room and looked out the window.)

Kanako and Ootori said something about the tea set, but I didn't listen. (I realize I tend to not listen when I'm in the host club room.)

But I noticed earlier that Kanako-Chan looked at Haruhi weirdly…it was kind of creepy.

Kanako started acting weird when Haruhi asked her if she liked tea sets (it was really obvious that she loved them), and even weirder ever since that kid, I think Kyoya said his name was Tohru, came into the room to deliver more tea sets. (How many tea sets does this club have?) Then something happened, and Tohru left, and right after I walked to the windows to look outside, Kanako-Chan left in an awkward, weird, hurried manner.

* * *

I noticed how nobody really noticed that I was still in the room, sitting next to the window. (Yeah, I decided to stay. Oh man, you should've seen the reaction of the host club (except Kyoya and Haruhi, they knew I was there all along) when they noticed I was still there.)

Anyways, while they still didn't know that I was there, they talked about how Kanako and Tohru were fiancées and were having trouble with their relationship. Then Kyoya said that he researched ALL OF THEIR CLIENTS…okay…freaky…but I guess I don't really care. I mean, our family has no secrets, I think.

This was the first time I saw Tamaki all serious…really…how similar is this guy to Ryou Nii-san?

And when the twins and Kyoya described Tohru…wow…harsh.

Oh when they noticed I was still there, Tamaki FREAKED. LOL it was sooooooo funny! It was like he saw a ghost or something. Anyways, his reactions are always funny. Then I just smiled and said, "Your real-selves are a lot more entertaining than your characters." Then I just left. Haha, I'm really curious to how they reacted.

* * *

I arrived home…again, Hanako and Kazuki were fighting again. I tried to separate them, but Hanako accidently elbowed me in the face, and then the fight worsened because Kazuki got even more angry at Hanako for elbowing me, and then Hanako got defensive and yelled how it was an accident and so on. And again both glared at each other and went to their rooms when Ryou Nii-san separated them.

Then he proceeded to ask me if I was okay, and is now rubbing cold, raw, still in its shell egg on my black eye…yeah…she elbows hard. I think I will wear an eye patch until it's gone…

I'm making my brother wear like 100 blind folds so he won't see what I'm typing…I even tied two pillows to his face. (front and back.)…yeah…he's sitting right beside me.

* * *

Either I'm going crazy or I'm living in a dream and can't wake up. I'm going to ask my brother why he's so mature, and why my younger siblings are fighting so much…it's bothering me.

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	8. Day 7

**Day 7 – Got Answers, Still Confused**

The black eye is better than yesterday. The first thing Hanako did was apologize this morning. It was really sweet of her to do so. (She has a hard time apologizing and doesn't really apologize unless she truly knows what she did was wrong.) I guess Kazuki and Nii-san lectured her or something.

* * *

Anyways, today in school, well after school, something interesting happened. Haruhi and I suddenly became best friends. I don't know how, we've only known each other for seven days, right? Wrong. We actually went to the same elementary school, and were best friends back then. I guess we both forgot with our crazy lives. I felt really sorry for her that she lost her mother at such a young age.

After we found out that little fact, we automatically clicked and bam! We're instantly best friends! It was weird, but really cool at the same time. After that, I decided to request her during host club activities, just so I could talk to her. (Impossible during school since everybody else is around and wants to talk to her, ridiculous.) Well, she is popular.

Another interesting thing happened. Usually, it's one of my female classmates taking me or dragging me to the host club room and making me sit with them, but today…it was the Hitachiin twins who "kidnapped" me there. They said something like "target caught" and ran away with me to the host club room and I saw Haruhi make a face like o_o then -_- … I guess they did this a lot to other people. Things that happened after that was a blur. Kyoya-Senpai said something about hostessing and joining the club as a female for males. Ah…um…how should I respond? With all the craziness the twins were causing, I think I just said yes just so I could get out of that room…I apparently start tomorrow.

* * *

Today…things kind of got back to normal…kind of. Kazuki and Hanako were kind of fighting…but just laughed randomly at the end and just made up like that…they just changed their emotion on a flip of a dime.

Ryou Nii-san is still acting like a proper older brother. I asked him why and just said, "It's time that I started acting like an adult." And just walked away seriously…did something happen?

Then two minutes later, Kazuki and Hanako started fighting again. I feel like they all know something I don't. I'm going to find out what it is and why they're hiding it…but for now…I have a bigger problem…I HAVE TO START "HOSTING" TOMORROW!

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	9. Day 8

**Day 8 – Come On! Really!?**

Ah…the I woke up to the wonderful sound of Kazuki and Hanako's fighting again…*sigh* really…I don't know how it started, but I bet both of them got on each other's nerves one way or the other. Ugh, I can't deal with it and just left the house without breakfast…well, big mistake. In the middle of class like 10 minutes before lunch, my stomach made a HUGE NOISE. It was extremely embarrassing. To get the awkwardness off me, I said, "Guess my stomach is ready for lunch. Hehehe." ^_^

….yeah…lame and not funny, but it made my classmates laugh in relief like I gave them permission and the teacher smiled and laughed a little saying not to worry because we only had 10 minutes left. Yeah…lucky for me.

* * *

During lunch, everybody asked me why I was wearing and eye patch over my eye. I just told them, "black eye," and smiled, and then I'd walk away before they could ask more questions. The only positive thing was that I was finally able to eat.

* * *

After school, of course as I stated, I was to host guys…umm…. Kyoya-Senpai only wants this because he knows he will make more money. (Really.) I didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to act. I just smiled and answered questions the whole time. (lucky for me those questions were basically deep as a kiddy pool.) Then at the end, I was tired. No not "oh I had a lot to do tired" but like your energy is completely drained. Man, it was strange, and I hate it.

* * *

When I finally got home, more chaos. Kazuki and Hanako were fighting again, something about food…maybe I should've bought more pocky sticks when I got home. Kazuki ate dinner in his room and Hanako didn't eat at all. Onii-Chan finally returned to normal…I guess that's a good thing, and hugged me and complained about how much he had to take care of while I was hosting after school. *sigh* my life is a complete mess right now. There are more things that are going on at one time…but what?

* * *

**_If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)_**

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	10. Day 9

**Day 9 - …**

I was so tired today…I don't know why, but maybe it's because Kazuki and Hanako fighting…I don't know.

Anyways, when I woke up, I woke up to silence…I heard nothing. I was so used to those two fighting in the morning that I was actually surprised when I saw them laughing together while eating breakfast. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that those two were finally getting along…I feel as I something happened without me knowing, but oh well.

* * *

After breakfast I left for school feeling happier. Class was the same. You know, taking notes, listening to lectures and so on. Lunch time…it was…different?

Haruhi and I always eat together since we both pack lunch and eat in the classroom, but while we were eating, two girls got into a fight…into a petty little fight…until they started to threaten each other.

I was really annoyed and when I asked them why they were fighting, they glared at me and then at each other. I just shrugged and asked another classmate why they were fighting. Why were they fighting? Well…one started bragging about her boyfriend, and the other started talking about her boyfriend and then they started having a "my horse is bigger than your horse" competition. I just rolled my eyes, and right then and there, one of the girls fell on me. It wasn't comfortable…and she wasn't so light either. Actually, she was really heavy.

I tried to get up, but my ankle felt funny and I couldn't get up. I guess somebody called the twins and when they saw me on the ground, they both "came to my rescue" and asked why they were fighting and why I was on the floor. It went something like this:

_Italics = thinking_

Regular = speaking

Me: _why does my ankle feel funny?_

Hikaru: "What's going on here?" (He and Kaoru saw me and ran towards me, and helped me up.)

Kaoru: "What are you doing on the floor?"

Me: (I rolled my eyes) "I wanted to take a nap and decided to sleep on the floor in front of two fighting people. What do you think?"

Kaoru: "No need for sarcasm, miss."

Me: (I sighed and then looked at Kaoru again.) "I'm sorry, things are just confusing for me right now." (Winces)

Kaoru: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing, I think I hurt my ankle when she fell on me."

Hikaru: "Kaoru, looks like these two were fighting and it all started when they started bragging about their boyfriends."

Kaoru: -_- "and one pushed the other on top of Mizuki and she twisted her ankle in the process."

Hikaru: "Mizuki twisted her ankle?" (crouches to my eye level) "Are you okay?"

Mizuki: "Yeah." _Why can't the day be over already?_

H&K: "We should take you to the infirmary"

Mizuki: "I'm fine."

H&K: "We'll take you."

Mizuki: _I'm even more scared…T_T…Haruhi…don't leave me with these idiots._

Haruhi: "…Mizuki, want me to take you instead?"

I smiled in relief and nodded. Even so, the Hitachiin twins followed me and Haruhi to the nurse's office…

* * *

The rest of the day actually went pretty smoothly, and when I got home…well, that is whole different story…but I will tell you this, Onii-Chan's hand was stuck on the door…this'll be an interesting story … -_- …

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	11. Day 10

**Day 10 – …we're poor..poorer?**

Guess what? I woke up with a headache today. I think it was because of the stinky smell of the solution I was using yesterday to free my brother from the door…he used wood glue again. This time…he used the extra firm. I don't know what he's thinking at times. Maybe he's acting stupid on purpose when around me…hmmm….nah. Even if he is, it's a little overboard.

Today, I couldn't stick around for the host club meeting…even though I'm supposed to host male guests now…I gotta deal with Kyoya-Senpai tomorrow…TT_TT (if you guys out there attend Ouran Academy, and if you don't see me tomorrow…then you know that I was murdered.)…I didn't tell him I was leaving early.

But I had a good reason! Onii-Chan called me and he sounded really frantic over the phone. I ran over to our apartment. I guessed I scared the living daylights out of him because I suddenly barged in through the front door and he said it was really quiet. (…but he teaches at Ouran and is a student there too…what was he doing home so early?)

Anyways, because our parents almost never visit us, they forget our apartment address quiet frequently. I wrote it down somewhere for them, but they "lost" it. (I'm putting quotes around lost because I think they did it on purpose. I don't know, just a gut-feeling.)

Now there is no way for us to get money to pay the rent and buy food. (The money the club members make at the host club are used for the things to entertain the guests and so on. Have you notice the costumes and tea sets and the decorations they use? Crazy, right?)

Good thing tomorrow is Saturday, that means we only have morning classes and we get the afternoon off. On top of that, the next day is Sunday. Lucky me. I have to start job hunting…wish me luck!

Oh in case anybody was wondering how onii-Chan got his hand stuck on the door, it was because right before he left for the school, he asked Kazuki to give him regular glue, to glue back dad's antique toy car (wouldn't matter since dad never shows up and I don't think he even looks at it anymore.) Kazuki was rushing since he had garden duty that week before classes, and grabbed a random glue bottle. Kazuki then left without closing the front door, and onii-Chan didn't notice that he had glue on his hand, and when he closed the door, bam, his hand is stuck on the door…yeah…*sigh*…

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	12. Day 11

**Day 11 – Me? A Waitress?**

Hey guys! I'm not dead. Kyoya-Senpai didn't say a word to me…but that was even scarier…I'd rather be scolded.

I walked to school with Ryou Nii-san. It makes sense since we both go there…but it felt kind of weird since we never really did walk to school together. (He would usually take a bus or walk to school after I leave.) He acted mature since we were in public, and though he is a teacher slash student, he is pretty popular among the female and male students. (I mean, it makes sense he is 18)

Anyways, I stayed after school and hosted male guests today…it was…interesting? Apparently, one of them, their family owns a garden shop that is really popular and well-known. We both kind of got into a conversation since I really love flowers. After the host session, I left without a word to the host club…well I tried. Honey-Senpai caught me before I was able to leave. He wanted to know what I was doing and where I was going. (Since I'm a student, and attend Ouran, I'm not allowed to have a job…but…) I lied to him and told him I was going home early to do some laundry. Then it was creepy because he just let go of my arm and smiled. (I left with caution of course.)

I walked around Tokyo trying to find places that were hiring, but everywhere I asked, they already had enough people to work and didn't need at anymore, or they were just not hiring.

I went home tired, but Nii-Chan greeted me outside with a smile and glomped me…I guess a hug was called for since I was kind of worried about money circumstances and not able to find a job.

Then he started babbling on about something until he said, "Ah, Mi-Chan! You're going to start working at my friend's café!" I was confused, since I wasn't amazing memorization. (I still don't know how I made it to Ouran Academy and made it to class 1-A but…apparently I'm smarter than I think.)Then he babbled on about how I was to go to training tomorrow at 8am…

What I'm confused is, he works part-time as teacher at Ouran academy…but doesn't he make money? He already made enough to pay for his tuition for the first quarter (that's why the tuition was "free") but I asked him about it, and he explained it to me like how I just did, but he is going to have another part-time job as a waiter…at the same café. He'll make more money than me because he is going to be a chef there too. A chef-waiter…so I guess we'll be fine…until we get caught by the school…is he going to explain things to president Suoh?

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	13. Day 12

**Day 12 – First Day at Work**

Okay…ummm…sooo…I went to work today. Didn't know that the café was so popular…maybe because it's still new.

Anyways, I will tell you about this café. First, my boss, Yui, she's tough but sweet. She's also really cool and fun to be around with. She in charge of this café.

Then there is the CEO, who is Nii-Chan's best friend. (He's the one other person who knows my brother, who he really is.) They're both the same age. The manager's father got sick and his son, Akio, had to take over. He's doing a pretty good job.

My coworkers are all really cool too. Most of them are around my age or older. The age difference usually ranges from 1-5 years (I'm the youngest), so the waiters and waitress aren't that old. Anyways, I already made a friend, her name is Haruko, and she's 17 years old. She's like an older sister to me…but with her sweetness and innocence…I feel like she's younger than I am…

Since it was Sunday, the café opened later than usual and closed earlier than usual too. It was my first day of work, but it was really fun.

Oh, but there is one thing I don't like about working there…the theme changes every week. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Wrong!

"My precious employees need to "blend in" with the theme of the café they work in, sooo…you guys need to wear costumes!" (Quoted by Akio who is Nii-Chan's best friend…aka…the big man.)

What's even worse is that, since Akio-san is busy because he has other cafes to run, Ryou Nii-Chan (Since he's the head chef person) and boss Yui are the ones that chooses the themes of each week. Since we were little, Nii-Chan loved putting me in dresses and "Cutesy" costumes…oh...-_-*…he is so dead to me.

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	14. Day 13

**Day 13 – Kyoya Senpai**

So the students of Ouran Academy aren't allowed to have jobs, summer jobs (etc.)

Nobody knew I had a job…except Kyoya-Senpai found out when he came into the café with someone dragging him in. (I think it was his older sister.) Yeah, my thoughts, "Oh, great."

I tried hiding in the changing room, pretending I had to go on my break, but right then and there, Akio-san called my name…and yeah…perfect…just perfect.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't ignore the CEO of the café I worked in…*sigh* why do I have the worst luck? Anyways, he called me over to meet one of his best customers for catering and such…I didn't know Kyoya-Senpai got the sweets from this café specifically, and for Akio-san to have Kyoya-Senpai as a customer…he's brave.

I took a deep breath, put on my best smile, and went to greet Ootori Kyoya…

Akio-san put his hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly at Kyoya-Senpai complimenting on how I was one of the best employees he had hired. Kyoya-Senpai just smiled at Akio-san and said, "She does look like a focused, hard-working employee." I didn't want to say anything and it looked like Akio and Kyoya were talking to each other more than to me, so I just slightly smiled and talked to the sister who was saying how my costume was cute and how this week's theme was romantic…

Akio: "Kyoya! You should know her. She goes to your school."

Mizuki: -_-… "S-sir…I don't think you should say that right now…"

Akio: (Confused) "Why not? Did Ryou-Chan already tell President Suoh about your dilemma and such?"

Mizuki: "…I don't remember."

Akio: "I'm sure things will be fine, Mizu-Chan."

Mizuki: (my phone was vibrating, and thank goodness it was my alarm for my break.) "Ah, it's break time for me, so I'll go ask Haruko-San to cover my shift for me."

Akio: "Ah, but then you'll take your costume off…" (He made a real sad puppy face, which I didn't why.)

Mizuki: "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" (My costume only took me a minute or less to put on, so it's not a big deal.)

Akio: "B-but…you look so good together with Ara-Chan!"

Mizuki: "S-sir, please don't make a scene. And anyways, the only reason why we 'match' is because Arata-san, he's wearing a Romeo costume, and you, Nii-san, and boss Yui are the ones who forced me to wear the Juliet costume." -_-!

Akio: (He made a really sad face this time…really…is he really 18?) "F-fine…go take your break…" (then he start walking away with slumped shoulders…really?)

Then at this time, Kyoya-Senpai's ne-san talked to me and said I should just stay in my costume for today. Well, she is a guest at the café, and one of our policies are to keep our costume on if a guest requests it…*sigh*…Akio-san was happy that the sister made the request…

Sometimes I feel as if everybody is plotting something to make me do things without my knowledge…

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	15. Day 14

**Day 14 – Oh goodness gracious…**

Okay, so you know how Kyoya-Senpai found out that I worked? Well…it's all okay now since Nii-san explained things to the president and the president, Suoh's father, was okay with it. This is a good thing.

The day I went back to school, which was today, it was um…uh…I had to be cautious.

I was going to quit hosting since it was tiring and boring, but Kyoya-Senpai threatened to tell everybody at the host club if I quit…and well…I don't want anybody to know…Kyoya-Senpai knowing is enough to freak me out…

After hosting, Haruhi told me, out loud, in front of everybody, "Hey, I saw you working at the new theme café down the street. We're you wearing a Juliet costume?"

-_-* …I was so mad at her. Really, Haruhi annoys me as much as the twins sometimes. Right then and there, Hikaru and Kaoru both were like, "What? Where? How? I want to go to!" and honey-Senpai joined in saying, "Mizu-Chan! Which café do you work at!? Can I go too!? You would look so cute in a maid uniform! Ooooo! How about a cute puppy suit!?"

I glared at Haruhi, and she only responded with a "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Type of look… I hate her now…

When I returned home, Haru-Nii was smiling at me, holding something behind his back. "Hey there, Mizu-Chan."

"h-hey…" I said and walking away cautiously, but I couldn't escape since he grabbed my shoulder. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, why is he so scary?

Anyways, he was acting strange and well he said that I was supposed to work today since one of my coworkers couldn't come to work, but it was my break day, but I was too tired to argue, and well, I went to work again…ugh…really, sometimes I feel as if I really do have the worst luck in the world…but then again, working at the café will keep some stuff off my mind, like how my teacher told me she lost my test, so I need to retake it tomorrow…

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	16. Day 15

**Day 15 – Should I be worried?**

So…um, apparently, my teacher mixed my test with her other class. I mean, I was relieved I guess.

Anyways, today for the host session, we were all supposed to dress as cops, well…Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai had different plan for me... while everybody else were cops, I was Sherlock…in other words, a detective.

Since I'm in some type of costume or another most of the time, I'm kinda used to it…and actually I'm kind of actually enjoying it…should I be worried?

Anyways, I had a fun time entertaining the guests today. We played a game called "mystery" which the reason for is pretty obvious to why. We played riddles and such, and I think my guests enjoyed the games much more than I did.

Well, today I went straight to work after hosting and a new week, means a new theme for the café. When I walked into the café, I wasn't in Tokyo anymore…instead; I was in the middle of the woods with a cute hut decorated on the wall…

I went straight to the changing room and found a little red riding hood costume hanging in my locker…so…okay.

The one thing I'm wondering is why am I always the main characters when it comes to story themes and such? Like last week, it was Romeo and Juliet, and I was Juliet…this week, its little red riding hood and I'm little red…I wonder if Nii-Chan and Boss Yui are doing this on purpose.

I talked to my coworker and friend Haruko, but she just smiled and shrugged...that means she waa in it too...

oh well...the only concern i have right now, will I be able to finish my homework on time?

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	17. Day 16

**Day 16 - …Nightmare**

Today…today was the day that I started living my nightmare…

As you know, Haruhi blurted out how I worked at the theme café and such…and well, let's just say I had visitors at work today. Geez, I'm so tired.

Anyways, this week is Little Red Riding Hood, and as you know, I'm Little Red…and…the host club had a fun…a little too much fun…

For one thing, Kyoya-Senpai … well, the twins started taking pictures of me in my costume. I think Kyoya-Senpai ordered them so that he could sell the pictures for money. I pretended not to notice and just kept working.

Akio-san, the CEO, visited us again. He visits this café a lot, I wonder if he's visiting his other cafes too. He does a good job making sure his employees are happy and such…but…he seems a little too carefree. I don't know, maybe he's those types who pretends to be carefree, but are always stressed and serious all the time. I don't know, that's just my guess…maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong.

Since I knew that honey-Senpai was going to order one of everything on the list…like he usually does at other cafes we visit, I had some help from other coworkers carrying in the order to the table. Everybody stared in disbelief, and I guess I'm used to stares now. Really strange actually…

*Sigh* anyways, I'm just glad today is over with and done. I came home an hour ago and took a nap, now It's 9pm and I still have homework to do, and I still have to study since my English teacher is most likely going to give a pop quiz tomorrow…ugh…oh well.

Surprisingly, nothing interesting happened at home today…just at work…not even at school…I guess the weirdness and craziness moves around…who knows? The next place of target might be the neighborhood park…

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	18. Day 17

**Day 17 – Situations, situations, situations…**

Why is it that whenever I am with the host club that things rise here and there?

Then again, being with my coworkers and being at work…interesting things happen too…

The only interesting thing that happened at school was that the physical exam was today and oh my the host club was trying to do everything to protect Haruhi's gender. Since I was part of the club, I kind of got pulled into it.

Haha, during the physical was hilarious. The only job I had to do was take Haruhi to the private female nurse who knew about the situation. It was really funny seeing Tamaki trying to act has Haruhi during the exam.

A little after I let Haruhi in the nurse's office, something interesting happened.

I heard someone yell pervert, and three seconds later, the host club runs into me, knocking me to the ground. Lovely, right?

I guess they heard someone yell pervert and came to save Haruhi. Anyways, they busted through the door (I wonder if they're going to pay for the new door) and Tamaki kicked the poor old man to the ground. I guess he was the "pervert." Haruhi was so surprised. Anyways, the hilarious thing was, right after kicking the man to the ground, the host club went into "cool mode" and said things that I think they rehearsed for incidents like these…I have no idea why, so don't ask. (I was holding in my laugh the whole time.)

It ended up that the "pervert" was actually a father of a high school child, and he wanted to congratulate her on something. He was just at the wrong school and mistaken as a doctor…well, he is a quack. Anyways, things were figured out and we sent him on his way and Haruhi's secret was safe.

Interesting, right?

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	19. Day 18

**Day 18 – I'm so tired! **

I've been receiving so many requests that I almost outnumber Tamaki-Senpai. Amazing right? No, tiring and annoying. Sometimes it's really enjoyable and entertaining…but, sometimes I get bored and I have homework and other things to do. On top of that, I have to work after school at the Theme Café (the name changes every week according to the theme of the café that week, so I just call it the theme café. Though, this week, since it's little red, it's called Red and Wolf, I don't know why, so don't ask.)

I guess I don't mind working at the café, and hosting and doing homework…I don't mind at all…I just get tired from time to time and I just need to complain and such. Anyways, sorry, but nothing interesting happened today…although, my brother almost burned our apartment complex down.

I'll tell you what happened. Okay so, Ryou Nii-san was cooking dinner, and then Kazuki comes along and asks Nii-Chan a question. Ryou Nii-Chan, as smart and intelligent as he is, you have to remember he still is stupid at times. He didn't pay attention to where he was putting down the paper towels, and BAM! Yup, the paper towel was too close to the stove and it caught on fire…good thing Nii-Chan is still fast at reacting, even Kazuki. They put the burning paper towel in the sink and turned on the water.

Well, that's it…so far…Hana-Chan is lecturing Nii-Chan…maybe I should "save him." Then again, maybe not…hahaha, I don't know…

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	20. Day 19

**Day 19 – Culture Festival/Work Events**

I'm so excited that there is going to be a culture festival! Well, I don't know if I should be excited or not. I just know that during my middle school years, (I went to a normal middle school, not some kind of fancy academy and such.) whenever we had a school festival, or culture festival, it was really fun! I enjoyed working with my friends and classmates and participating. I remember in my 8th grade, we did a haunted café. It was a success and really fun to do.

I don't know what the culture festival is going to be like at Ouran, but I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it.

School was…interesting? I don't know. Oh and from my last entry, the only reason why my requests are almost as much, or over Tamaki-Senpai's is because I'm the only female host…so yeah…that pretty much explains it. I bet if there were other girls, I wouldn't be as requested as much. :p

Anyways, today I caught Hikaru and Kaoru setting up a trap in the 3rd music room. It was for Tamaki-Senpai…but…Kyoya-Senpai got caught in it instead and well…let's just say Hikaru and Kaoru will be moving onto their afterlife earlier than expected.

Work was pretty interesting too. So you know how the theme is "Little Red Riding Hood," right? And the café's name is "Red and Wolf," right? Well, I'm not really into singing robots and such…(boss Yui is into anime and cartoons…I don't know…) and well, before I tell you this, at our café, we play background music and we take requests from customers and such, but boss Yui chooses what song to play once every 2-3 hours. But there's a catch, that song has to relate to that week's theme, so anyways, continuing on, boss Yui chooses a song called "The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood." Yeah…ummm the title is really weird. (I asked her who (or what) the song was by and she said _Vocaloid_. Does anybody know what that is?) My coworker, Haruko, apparently loves Vocaloid and was really hyper and active so far this week…I don't know whether that's a good thing or bad thing…she confuses me.

Anyways, I think that's all for now…yeah

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	21. Day 20

**Day 20 – Ummm…**

Sooo…today…at school…well…after school…let me start from the beginning.

I was feeling tired and wasn't in the mood to be hosting…er hostessing…whatever it's called, I wasn't in the mood and told Kyoya-Senpai and well…I guess he was in a good mood since he excused me for the day…and well, let's just say I was extra careful around him today.

An amazing thing happened earlier this week I forgot to mention, I noticed one thing…well…many things totally different between Hikaru and Kaoru, and now it's really easy for me to differentiate between them. :D

Want to know how? Well, for the most obvious part, Hikaru parts his hair to the left, and Kaoru part his hair to the right. The next easiest thing is to differentiate from their voices. Hikaru's voice is a little higher than Kaoru's and Kaoru's is a little lower, but also, his voice is a little scruffy? Rough? It's a unique, interesting voice. (Not in a bad way, but in a good way.) the third way is a little harder, and usually can only be spotted when Hikaru and Kaoru are apart. Hikaru is more of a hyper, knuckleheaded idiot without his brother. While Kaoru on the other is a lot more responsible and calm without Hikaru beside him…but when together and bored…well…let's just say things get out of hand and they play, I have to admit, pretty awesome pranks.

Oh, yeah that leads me into what happened today. Hikaru and Kaoru when they host, sometimes they play the "which one is Hikaru? Game." And well, I … well now I think it's stupid. Well, the guests and host members know that Haruhi can tell them apart perfectly and recently noticed I was able to tell them apart too. It was really weird. Anyways, when asked how she could tell them apart, Haruhi … her answer was a bit salty and well, that made Hikaru and Kaoru start making fun of each other and then that lead to them yelling at each other and now…they're fighting -_-…

….well…this is going to be interesting…

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


	22. Day 21

**Day 21 – Well…kind of interesting…?**

Sooo…today was…(I guess) interesting…

I was talking to Haruhi today in the morning during school…and well…first, Hikaru came in with pink hair and Kaoru came in with blue hair after…funny thing though, they both types of cotton candy color. Hehe.

Time to be serious. They started having a … utensil fight? It was during lunch and well, yeah, that was interesting. Haruhi and I just took our lunches and ate in the classroom. I was worried about the other students getting hurt, but looks like everybody was fine.

Enough about Hikaru and Kaoru fighting, let's go onto my life at the "Theme Café." Today. Was. Ridiculous.

Little Red Riding Hood, that's me, and the theme of the café is "wolf falls in love with the little red riding hood," or something like that, and this time, Shouta was the Wolf. Which is really funny since he's actually really sweet and quiet. He looks like he could be Tamaki-Senpai's older brother. Anyways, Shouta-san and Arata-san both gained some fans ever since working at this café. Really interesting actually, I thought they only happened in dramas and animes…but I guess life proved me wrong.

* * *

_**General Descriptions of characters:**_

_**Ryou: Recently turned 18 Years old. Third year. Attends Ouran Academy (Teaches English at Ouran= free tuition at Ouran). Teacher for first half of school day/Student for second half of school day. Class 3-A. Chef/Waiter at the same café as Mizuki.**_

_**Mizuki: 15 Years old. First year. Attends Ouran Academy (Scholarship program). Class 1-A. Maid/waitress at a café.**_

_**Hanako: 10 Years old. Fifth year. Attends regular elementary school. Class 5-B**_

_**Kazuki: 8 Years old. Third year. Attend regular elementary school. Class 3-A**_


End file.
